megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzack Staggroff
is a Mutos Reploid from the Mega Man Zero series based on a stag (male) deer and is a member of Fairy Leviathan's Deep Sea Squadron. He is a ruthless Reploid that enjoys painfully dismantling captured Resistance members under the guise of "questioning" them. The extremely low temperature produced by him can atomize anything, and can even turn oceans into blocks of ice. Blizzack is the boss of the "Find Hidden Base" mission in Mega Man Zero. He is resurrected by Dr. Weil in Mega Man Zero 3 as "Blizzack Staggroff R", and leads an army to attack the Resistance Base from the northern tundra. In the first game, Zero needs to rescue some captured Reploids from the Resistance. After freeing all the captives, Zero battles Blizzack in the elevator to the shuttle bay to escape with them. Defeating him earns Zero the Ice Chip. Fighting him at A or S rank causes him to fire his Blizzard Arrows in his freezing blasts. In Mega Man Zero 3, he has similar tactics from the first game, but he still buckles under the power of the Flame Chip. Attacks *'Jump' - Blizzack will jump and try and stomp on Zero. *'Frozen Bomb' (1) / Twin Frozen Bomb (3) - Blizzack will jump and throw a snowball before landing to the ground at Zero, which will form into spikes when hitting the floor. In Mega Man Zero 3 he throws two snowballs. *'Horn Missile' - Blizzack will fire his horns at Zero. *'Blizzard' - Blizzack will use his turbine arm to push Zero back with the wind. *EX Skill: Double Blizzard (ダブルブリザード) - Blizzack uses his turbine arms attack, but instead of conjuring snow that impairs Zero's jumps, he conjures four icicles that attempt to impale Zero. Data Nickname: 絶対零度鹿王 (Zettai Reidou Shika-Ou, Absolute Zero Deer King) Mega Man Zero 3: Area: Frontline Ice Base Mission: Engage Neo Arcadia Army Zero's EX Skill: Blizzard Arrow Mission enemies Mega Man Zero *Cameloid *Condoroid *Flopper *Gli-Eye *Quicksand Mixer *Sand Snake *Pantheon Guardian *Pantheon Warrior *Top Gabyoall *Battle Tutle Bros. Mega Man Zero 3 *Claveker *Grand Cannon *Gyro Cannon *Heavy Cannon *Pantheon Aqua *Pantheon Guardian *Pantheon Hunter *Sharkseal X In-game Quotes ''Mega Man Zero'' "Hmmmm...you must be Zero... You have done well to make it this far, but this is where your journey ends. I'm Blizzard Stagroff, the best warrior of Leviathan, the Guardian. You won't beat me! Get ready!" —First encounter "Hmmmmmm. Outdated Reploid garbage. You should have remained in your place of rest... With my blizzard, you'll regret not staying there! Hmmmmmm! Time to go back to sleep..." —Second encounter ''Mega Man Zero 3'' "Hmph. I am impressed you made it to this base. Still... I cannot dishonor Lord Weil, the man who brought me back. I'll just have to freeze you, now. Hmph." —Introduction "Hmph. A century is not enough. This time, sleep forever!" —Victory "*groan* Forgive me... Lord Weil... Hm...phahh!" —Defeat Other media Blizzack appears in the Rockman Zero manga, where he is called by Leviathan. He was causing trouble to a village, but is defeated by Zero with a rotating slash. After learning of his fate, Leviathan goes after Zero to avenge him. Trivia *Staggroff is called a elk in his Secret Disk data from Mega Man Zero 3. *The suffix "-off" is often used in Russian names; here it obviously ties the cold in Russia to Blizzack's manipulation of frost. *Blizzack Staggroff may be based on the white stag present on several mythologies, most notably Csodaszarvas, which is depicted as being hard to find. Staggroff was hidden in an underground base located in a cave under a desert. Gallery boss-z1-stagroff.jpg|Blizzack Staggroff's early concept art. Stagnoff-chan.jpg|Blizzack in the manga Rockman Zero. [[de: ]] Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 3 bosses Category:Deep Sea Squadron Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Mammal design Category:No hands